kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Takayama Minoru
ミノル |rname = Takayama Minoru |status = Alive |age = 37 (Kengan Ashura)Takayama Minoru's profile 39 (Kengan Omega) |height = 207cm |weight = 140kg |birthday = September 19th |gender = Male |affiliations = Dainippon Bank |relatives = |wins = |losses = |manga debut = Chapter 17 |omega debut = Chapter 39 |gallery = Bodyguard}} Takayama Minoru (鷹山 ミノル, Takayama Minoru; "Minoru Takayama") is a personal bodyguard of Katahara Metsudo, holding the position of Metsudo's left-hand man. He was once the top candidate to be the sixth "Fang of Metsudo".Chapter 116 Appearance Minoru is a large man with mid-length, dishevelled hair, and his face is covered by a mask. Underneath that mask, he has both of his cheeks torn open to form an extended grin, with stitches on each side, a wound he sustained from his first fight against Kanoh Agito. Like the other Bodyguards, he wears a smart black suit. Personality Takayama is a stern, brutal man with a short temper. He generally has a no-nonsense attitude, immediately restraining Ohma before the latter could react to his presence. Nevertheless, he remains loyal to Katahara Metsudo and has great respect for him, always seen by his side along with Omori Masamichi. He bears a deep grudge towards Kanoh Agito, after he defeated Takayama when they were younger, wounding his face permanently in the process.Chapter 111 Since that moment, Takayama stayed determined enough to swear revenge on Agito one day. Despite his grudge, he respects Agito as a fighter and fellow Bodyguard. His indomitable spirit that urges him to keep on fighting no matter how many times he is defeated is held in high regard by both Metsudo and Agito. History Takayama was one of the strongest of Katahara's Bodyguards when he was younger. But one day, he fought Kanoh and was defeated, getting his face torn open to form a grin, with Kanoh even calling Takayama a weakling. Since then, he has been wearing a mask to cover his face, while still retaining his powerful fighting spirit and desire to get revenge on Kanoh. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Takayama and Omori can be seen with Chairman Katahara at all times throughout the proceedings of the first round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. When it was Kanoh Agito's turn to fight, Katahara noticed that Takayama was visibly irked by Kanoh's presence. When Ohma tried to fight Agito, he and Omori quickly restrained him and knocked him out, warning Agito not to fight outside of the ring. When Hayami Katsumasa and his Guardians began their so-called "revolution", Takayama was seen fighting with the Kure to defend all the Kengan Association members. Fighting against Kito Gunji, he let Gunji stab his hand on purpose in order to disarm him. Gunji then struck him with a police baton in retaliation, revealing his facial scars causing Takayama to viciously retaliate. As a last ditch effort, Gunji kicked at the katana that was still in Takayama's hand, severing his middle finger. Takayama retaliated by striking Gunji again, knocking him to the ground, and ending the fight with a powerful stomp to the face. After the fight was over, he mocked Gunji, telling him he picked the wrong person to mess with. After stopping Hayami's coup, Takayama had a doctor reattach his middle finger. Takayama watched the final day of the tournament with Omori. After seeing Agito take on and eventually suffer defeat against Kuroki Gensai, he and Omori were present with Katahara when the latter dropped a bombshell about personally inviting Kuroki and then when Agito revealed he'd be retiring as the Fang. After the tournament, at the tournament after-party, he and Omori were present when Kushida Rin announced that she would be leaving Katahara's employ to work for Yamashita Kazuo. Some time after the tournament, when Agito was leaving Katahara's residence, Takayama gave him the keys to his motorcycle and told him to go find himself. Kengan Omega'' Takayama appeared alongside Omori Masamichi and Yodoe to restrain Akoya Seishu after the latter had gone overboard during his victory over Gaoh Ryuki. Power & Abilities Takayama is a brawler with little regard for his own safety; his fighting style is incredibly reckless and ruthless and has been noted to be something akin to "killer brawling". Takayama, Omori and Agito are the strongest members of the Bodyguards. He has an exceptional tolerance for pain and can shrug off major injuries and continue fighting with no problems. This allows him to fight in ways that seem reckless, yet prove effective; when fighting Kito Gunji, for instance, he disarmed his opponent by letting the enemy's katana stab through his hand and then continued to fight even after one of his fingers was severed.Chapter 180 He is one of the few fighters that have fought Kanoh Agito and still remain determined enough to challenge him again. Takayama was also able to knock Ohma unconscious by getting behind him unnoticed, using a simple chokehold, which was an impressive feat since Ohma typically has a great sense of danger.Chapter 116 Notes & Trivia *Because Omori was once the Fang of Metsudo, Takayama holds a sense of respect for him, despite them having equal authority. *His hobby is fishing. *Takayama was modelled after pro wrestlers Takayama Yoshihiro and Suzuki Minoru. *He is somehow able to eat and drink with his mask on. How he does so is a secret.4-koma: Bodyguards Back To Work References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Bodyguard